Give Up
by aussie girl1990
Summary: It hurts to lose a friend, it kills to lose a child. Hinata has shut out the outside world in favour of remembering her first childs life. How would you deal if you lost your child? A bit of SasukeHinata but mainly Hinata remembering her baby's life. OS


Notes: I haven't written much most of this year, well only essay's and boring reports. So I've come back and want to write as much as I can while I can.

Give Up

It hurts to lose a friend, it kills to lose a child.

"_W-What do you think?" She asked._

"_Hmm,what are you talking about?" he replied. _

"_A b-boy or a girl?"_

_A small lazy grin appeared on his face, "A boy of course, he'll be as strong as me and he'll have your eyes." His hand traced over her tiny bump as she smiled._

Hinata's eyes were red and raw from the crying she had done. It had been almost a month since she had laid her child to rest. Sasuke had stood by her, as did their three other children, she loved them so very much but today nothing could help. She had lost her child, her baby, the one she carried for nine months and watched as that baby grew like a little bird who one day flew from the nest. A flew right into deaths embrace.

One month and Hinata had only left her bed to use the bathroom. She wanted to fade away, she wanted to give up.

_The sun was high and Hinata moved through the busy streets of the village hoping to get back to the Uchiha compound as soon as she could. Her face bright with happiness and excitement._

_When she opened the door to the house she let out a small gasp. There was a cot, the most beautiful one she had ever seen. It had both the symbols of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga's. Opal white with a canopy it looked almost the same as the one Hinata had when she was a baby. And there laid her husband, sleeping on the couch. _

_Hinata had never been more happier then that moment._

_Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes, "Do you like it?" he whispered. Hinata's eyes filled with tears. "I -Ilove it."_

_She moved and sat beside him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I have s-something to show you." Sasuke looked confused until he felt it. A small tapping against his powerful hand, to him it was more amazing then anything he had ever felt. _

"_That's our baby." he whispered looking at the bump. "Y-Yeah, that's our baby."_

"Hinata you need to leave this room." A hand glided over her hair as an act to sooth her. "You need to eat more, you need change and you need to see your children, the children that are alive. Don't give up Hinata, you can't live in your memories for ever."

Hinata laid there and said nothing. She blinked away more tears and continued laying there and looking at a picture of her dead child, smiling and laughing with friends, her child... alive. Alive in that picture, dead now.

The person left her, Hinata wasn't sure who it was. Every day, every single day, people came and told her to forget, forget the baby she had, forget the child who laughed with her, smiled. Forget the amount of times she kissed the scraped knees and elbows, forget the bandages she had placed on the bleeding cuts and the tears she had cried when her baby was hurt. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget the outside world, to give up.

"_Come on, Hinata, push. You need to push." Sakura whispered to her, "Your baby is almost here. Come on Hinata." Sasuke held her hand as Hinata cried, she was red and sweaty and in so much pain._

_She let out a cry, "I-it hurts, Sakura, it h-hurts." Sasuke leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Close your eyes Hinata and think. Think about the baby, our, baby. Soon we can hold our baby and you can sing you beautiful songs. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Hinata the baby's head is coming, you NEED to push." Sakura urged her. Hinata opened her eyes, dug her feet into the bed, clenched her teeth and let out a scream, her back arched off the bed and she felt like she was being torn. "The head it out, the shoulders are out. Just a few more and you'll be able to hold your baby." Hinata wanted to give up but she pressed on. Over the last nine months her and Sasuke connected more then ever before. A marriage that was created by her father was always going to fall apart but Hinata and Sasuke had come to an understanding, and while they weren't in love when they had married there was no doubt between them now._

_Hinata was gasping for air as she let out her final push. "Hinata, it's over, it's over. Oh God he's beautiful... oh, oh Hinata, it's a girl! You had a girl. A beautiful baby girl." Sakura took her over to clean her up. _

"_Sasuke...S-Sasuke." Hinata whispered weakly. "I'm here, I'm right here." he kissed her on the forehead._

"_It's a girl S-Sasuke, it's not a b-boy." "It doesn't matter, not a bit. We have a baby." Suddenly it dawned on him. "I'm a father. I'm.... I'm a dad.." Sure he had know that he was going to be a dad but this was... so very real. _

"_Um, guys just letting you know, everyone's outside.... I mean... EVERYONE is outside. What do you want me to tell them?"Sakura asked as she handed the baby over to Hinata._

"_Tell them to go home." Sasuke whispered as he peeked at his daughter. "Sasuke. T-they came here to..to.. she's -b-beautiful.... she's ours." Sakura looked at the family and smiled. "I'll just tell them you had a baby girl." "Yeah, do that." Sasuke whispered as he touched his daughters tiny little fist._

The room was full of colour, green, purple, blue, red, orange. Sasuke often joked that she had no taste in colour, that she had gotten it from been too close to Naruto. At least Hinata hoped he was joking. She was beautiful. Nothing compared to her, nothing came close. Her long hair, almost black hair, always in different styles and her eyes, dark purple, could see into a person's soul. She had many friends and was smart, outgoing and friendly with everyone.

When she had gotten her first boyfriend, Sasuke had employed everyone, even Kiba and Shino, to help him stalk them. When he had kissed her everyone had to hold him back. However somehow the place he would often train became riddled with explosive tags. He didn't go out with her again.

No one would out with her anymore.

There would not be anymore shopping trips and hearing her say, "Come on mum, dad would like it. Buy it." Hinata wont hear her voice anymore.

She want call out across the fields at night when she's coming home. She try to make up excuses when she's been caught sneaking back into the house. She wont smile and laugh and say 'sorry' even though she never meant it.

She wont use her Uncle Naruto as a way to annoy her father. "But Dad, Uncle Naruto lets me do it. I'll be back before 10, I swear. Uncle Naruto never minds."

"He's going to mind when I strangle the life out of him."

Tears poured from Hinata eye's, she nibbled on the bread that was on the plate. Left for her by her worried family. Her baby slept in this bed almost every night. These blankets kept her warm. Nothing keeping her warm now. She's dead.

"_I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT THE BABY UP." Sasuke roared across the room while Hinata bounced their daughter up and down but still she screamed. _

"_I -I don't know w-what to do." She whispered. It had been six days since they had brought her home and everything had gone down hill. No sleep was had be either of them. _

"_THEN FIGURE SOMETHING OUT! I-I can't take much more of this Hinata." he walked towards her and handed her a bottle. His hand outreached and the bottle still in his hand but there was no crying. He looked down and saw his daughter's hand around his finger. It was then Hinata understood, there baby was going to be a daddy's girl._

_From then on everything was much easier._

_They were there when she smiled her first smile, when she took her first bit of baby food and when she rolled for the first time. They were there when she crawled and then walked, then ran. They were there on her first day of school and picked her up on her last day of school. Hugged and kissed her goodbye for her first mission and fretted when she came back hurt. Threw her a wonderful 13__th__ birthday and waved goodbye to her on her last mission, a buried her one month ago. _

Hinata looked around the room through her red eyes and saw something, how could she have missed it? There on her wall was a picture. A family picture. Sasuke, Hinata and their four children.

"_Can we come in?" Naruto's voice sounded through the door. "Yes, i-it's alright."_

_Naruto and Sakura, who was in her third trimester walked through the door, behind them totted little Suki, barely walking and holding on to Sakura's coat. _

"_Well?" Naruto asked. "It's a boy, don't come to close or he'll catch your loser germs." Sasuke whispered. Naruto opened his mouth to responed but was shutted by Sakura's glare. _

"_Congrats Hinata, Sasuke." _

_Sasuke reached down and grabbed their daughter, "Come here kid, you see this baby your mum's holding." A nod from Suki, "Well he's your baby brother, you need to look after him. We're all going to look after him. We'll look after each other."_

"W-We'll look after each other. I c-couldn't look after you." Hinata whispered into the room. "I failed you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She started crying, crying like it was the first time, Hinata let everything out. And Sasuke came in through the door and laid on his daughter's bed and held his wife and she finally started letting go.

Notes:

I hope this wasn't a let down. I know it's been a while since I written anything and this is my first.

I've opened a new poll on which of the SasukeHinata stories of mine you like most, please vote.

Jessica


End file.
